Palcatraz
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Karena Matsuyama dan Hyuga lebih memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun di dunia nyata. -12 x 09- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Captain Tsubasa** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Pairing :** Matsuyama X Hyuga  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Takahashi Youichi

**A/N**: Tanpa ditutup-tutupi, fic ini, ide, dan cara penulisannya sangat terinspirasi oleh fic berjudul **Finger Slip** oleh **Patwal** dari fandom **Sherlock**. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, dan selamat ulang tahun (17/08/2013) yang terlambat untuk Hyuga Kojirou Ace striker Jepang tercinta! \BD/

**A/N (2)**: Fic ini juga untuk hadiah ultah Anko-chan yang sangat terlambat ;;;;w;;;; Maaf ya. Silahkan menikmati pair favoritmu~

**A/N (3): **Fic 'Team Up' juga akan terus berlanjut. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Kalian luar biasa! Teruslah menyemarakkan fandom CT~ :D #modus

**Summary :** karena Matsuyama dan Hyuga lebih memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun di dunia nyata.

* * *

**Palcatraz****  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

_You call it the Friend Zone. I call it Palcatraz_  
(—(et)TedOfficialPage)

* * *

**Senin 5 Agustus 2013**

(Senin 12.45pm)  
yo!

_(Senin 12.45pm)  
Sedang di kafe?_

(Senin 12.45pm)  
Seperti biasa.

_(Senin 12.46pm)  
Hanya mengandalkan koneksi kafe, kau akan jadi orang gaptek sedunia._

(Senin 12.46pm)  
Kampusku tidak ada wifi.

_(Senin 12.46pm)  
Pasang di tempatmu sendiri!_

(Senin 12.47pm)  
Aku tidak begitu membutuhkannya.

_(Senin 12.47pm)  
Berarti mengontakku itu satu-satunya kebutuhan?_

(Senin 12.47pm)  
Bisa jadi.

_(Senin 12.48pm)  
Bodoh._

(Senin 12.48pm)  
Lagipula aku suka jenis menu di kafe ini.

_(Senin 12.49pm)  
Ya, tapi aku tetap tidak tahu di mana letak kafe 'ini'._

(Senin 12.49pm)  
Aku tidak salah baca? Kau tadi bercanda?

_(Senin 12.50pm)  
Kau memang salah baca._

(Senin 12.50pm)  
INI HEBAT!

_(Senin 12.51pm)  
Matsuyama, jangan berlebihan._

(Senin 12.52pm)  
Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?

_(Senin 12.52pm)  
Berminggu-minggu aku menjawab hal yang sama. Kenapa masih kau tanya?_

(Senin 12.53pm)  
Sabtu dan Minggu aku tidak bisa OL, wajar kan kalau aku bertanya lagi. Kau tidak senang?

_(Senin 12.53pm)  
…aku senang._

(Senin 12.53pm)  
Kau orang yang kurang jujur ya.

_(Senin 12.54pm)  
Aku tidak seperti itu, berhenti menggodaku._

(Senin 12.54pm)  
Tidak Mau!

_(Senin 12.54pm)  
Baiklah aku sehat. Sangat sehat. Puas?_

(Senin 12.55pm)  
Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?

_(Senin 12.55pm)  
Ah, Bateraiku habis._

(Senin 12.56pm)  
Ternyata tetap dingin seperti biasa.

_(Senin 12.56pm)  
Itu akibat perbuatanmu sendiri._

(Senin 12.57pm)  
Karena kau menyenangkan.

_(Senin 12.57pm)  
Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau suatu saat kita bertemu._

(Senin 12.58pm)  
Aku tidak mungkin menyesal.

* * *

**Selasa 6 Agustus 2013**

(Selasa 13.02pm)  
Hei, Hyuga… aku sempat berpikir.

_(Selasa 13.02pm)  
__Ya?_

(Selasa 13.03pm)  
Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mencari tiket konser, kita tak akan pernah bertemu.

_(Selasa 13.03pm)  
Kita memang belum pernah bertemu._

(Selasa 13.04pm)  
Maksudku di dunia maya.

_(Selasa 13.04pm)  
Saat itu adikku salah membeli tiket, aku hanya tidak mau sia-sia._

(Selasa 13.05pm)  
Aku tidak menyangka memilih namamu dari puluhan penawaran tiket online.

_(Selasa 13.05pm)  
Kau mau bilang ini kebetulan hebat?_

(Selasa 13.05pm)  
Aku mau bilang ini jodoh.

_(Selasa 13.06pm)__  
__Bagiku hanya kebetulan._

(Selasa 13.06pm)  
Aku tetap harus berterima kasih pada Yoshiko.

_(__Selasa__ 13.06pm)  
Pacarmu?_

(Selasa 13.07pm)  
Cemburu?

_(__Selasa__ 13.07pm)  
Tidak._

(Selasa 13.07pm)  
Aku yakin kau cemburu.

_(__Selasa__ 13.08pm)  
Sama sekali tidak._

(Selasa 13.08pm)  
Kau cemburu, karena itu kau tetap membalas.

_(__Selasa__ 13.08pm)  
Karena kau terus menulis._

(Selasa 13.09pm)  
Padahal kau tidak usah melanjutkan kalau tidak mau.

_(__Selasa__ 13.09pm)  
Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berhenti?_

(Selasa 13.10pm)  
Entah. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

_(__Selasa__ 13.10pm)  
Hmm._

(Selasa 13.11pm)  
Aku hanya berpikir kau menarik.

_(__Selasa__ 13.11pm)  
Kau bahkan tidak tahu gender-ku._

(Selasa 13.11pm)  
kau mau memberitahukannya?

_(__Selasa__ 13.12pm)  
Tidak. Kau sendiri?_

(Selasa 13.12pm)  
Tidak. Misterius seperti ini lebih seru.

_(__Selasa__ 13.13pm)  
Baguslah._

(Selasa 13.14pm)  
Mungkin ada yang masih membuatmu penasaran?

_(__Selasa__ 13.15pm)  
Hmm, jadi siapa itu Yoshiko?_

(Selasa 13.15pm)  
Ternyata kau memang cemburu.

* * *

**Rabu 7 Agustus 2013**

(Rabu 12.08pm)  
Hari ini tepat sebulan kita berkenalan lo.

_(Rabu 12.09pm)  
Ada apa ini tiba-tiba?_

(Rabu 12.09pm)  
Hanya mengenang masa lalu.

_(Rabu 12.10pm)  
Kau orang yang senang bernostalgia._

(Rabu 12.10pm)  
Setiap kenangan itu penting dan berharga.

_(Rabu 12.11pm)  
Apa pembicaraan ini juga penting bagimu?_

(Rabu 12.11pm)  
Tentu saja, kau sangat penting.

_(Rabu 12.11pm)  
Kuingatkan, kita belum pernah bertemu._

(Rabu 12.12pm)  
Tapi hati kita sudah bertemu.

_(Rabu 12.12pm)  
Kau mulai terdengar seperti pujangga picisan._

(Rabu 12.12pm)  
Apa aku berhasil membuatmu kagum?

_(Rabu 12.13pm)  
Berusahalah lebih keras._

_(Rabu 12.13pm)  
Aku selalu berusaha, aku bahkan yang selalu memulai percakapan._

_(Rabu 12.14pm)  
Kau jadi kesal karena ini?_

_(Rabu 12.14pm)  
Aku tidak bisa kesal padamu._

_(Rabu 12.14pm)  
Gombal._

(Rabu 12.15pm)  
Kau susah ditaklukkan.

_(Rabu 12.15pm)  
Begitulah. Sebaiknya kau berhenti._

(Rabu 12.15pm)  
Kau takut?

_(Rabu 12.16pm)  
sangat takut, jadi diam dan habiskan sorbet arbeimu._

(Rabu 12.16pm)  
Kau tahu aku sedang makan sorbet arbei?

_(Rabu 12.17pm)  
Apa?_

(Rabu 12.17pm)  
Kukira kau lupa apa yang kumakan pertama kali saat kita pertama berkenalan.

_(Rabu 12.18pm)  
Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatnya._

* * *

**Kamis 8 Agustus 2013**

(Kamis 10.12pm)  
Yo, Hyuga.

_(Senin 10.13pm)  
Kenapa jam segini kau bisa OL? Bolos kuliah?_

(Kamis 10.13pm)  
Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan.

_(Kamis 10.14pm)  
Lalu kau sempat-sempatnya ke kafe untuk OL?_

(Kamis 10.14pm)  
Aku kan kangen padamu.

_(Kamis 10.14pm)  
ISTIRAHAT SANA!_

* * *

**Jumat 9 Agustus 2013**

(Jumat 12.57pm)  
Aku benci hari jumat.

_(Jumat 12.57pm)  
Ada apa?  
_  
(Jumat 12.58pm)  
Karena setelah ini aku harus menunggu dua hari untuk bisa OL denganmu lagi.

_(Jumat 12.58pm)  
Kukira terjadi hal lebih penting._

(Jumat 12.59pm)  
Kau tidak merasa ini penting?

_(Jumat 12.59pm)  
Mungkin._

(Jumat 12.59pm)  
Aku kecewa.

_(Jumat 13.00pm)  
Nomorku selalu ada di kontakmu, jangan mendramatisir._

(Jumat 13.00pm)  
Hanya terbawa suasana.

_(Jumat 13.00pm)  
Dasar aneh._

(Jumat 13.01pm)  
Kalimat itu selalu jadi pujian untukku.

_(Jumat 13.02pm)  
Khusus untukmu, aku akan tulis berapakalipun._

(Jumat 13.02pm)  
Menurutku ada yang lebih aneh.

_(Jumat 13.02pm)  
Apa itu?_

(Jumat 13.03pm)  
Perasaanku.

_(Jumat 13.03pm)  
Stop._

(Jumat 13.03pm)  
Kau tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya?

_(Jumat 13.04pm)  
Karena kau hanya akan membuatku menjadi bimbang juga._

(Jumat 13.04pm)  
Dalam hal apa?

_(Jumat 13.05pm)  
Entahlah… perasaanku?_

(Jumat 13.06pm)  
Benarkah?

_(Jumat 13.06pm)  
Kau terdengar senang._

(Jumat 13.06pm)  
Tentu saja aku senang. Itu pertanda baik!

_(Jumat 13.07pm)  
Bagaimana kalau aku menghilang? Apa perasaan aneh itu juga akan lenyap?_

(Jumat 13.07pm)  
Kenapa bertanya begitu?

_(Jumat 13.08pm)  
Firasat saja._

(Jumat 13.08pm)  
Jangan sampai terjadi.

_(Jumat 13.09pm)  
Aku juga tidak mau_.

(Jumat 13.10pm)  
Kau bisa berjanji?

_(Jumat 13.10pm)  
Tidak bisa. Hubungan ini terlalu rapuh._

(Jumat 13.10pm)  
Aku tidak mengerti.

_(Jumat 13.11pm)  
Kau hanya tidak ingin mengerti._

(Jumat 13.11pm)  
Kalau begitu jangan diteruskan.

_(Jumat 13.11pm)  
Baiklah._

(Jumat 13.13pm)  
Walau aku tidak yakin bisa.

_(Jumat 13.14pm)  
Kau tidak gampang menyerah ya…_

* * *

**Senin 12 Agustus 2013**

(Senin 12:33pm)  
Yo!

_(Senin 12:34pm)  
Hai._

(Senin 12:34pm)  
Istirahat kampus?

_(Senin 12:34pm)  
Ya._

(Senin 12:34pm)  
Dengan Spaghetti lagi?

_(Senin 12:34pm)  
Hmm._

(Senin 12:35pm)  
Ada apa?

_(Senin 12:036pm)  
Apanya yang ada apa?_

(Senin 12:36pm)  
Sepertinya kau ada masalah.

_(Senin 12:37pm)  
Sok tahu._

(Senin 12:37pm)  
Aku tahu dari caramu menjawab, ayo ceritakan.

_(Senin 12:37pm)  
Bukan cerita yang baik. Aku bahkan ragu memberitahumu._

(Senin 12:38pm)  
Separah itukah?

_(Senin 12:38pm)  
Aku harus ke pindah ke Itali._

(Senin 12:39pm)  
Kau sedang bercanda?

_(Senin 12:40pm)  
Mungkin._

(Senin 12:41pm)  
Hey Hyuga, kau serius? Kapan?

_(Senin 12:41pm)  
Hari sabtu ini._

(Senin 12:41pm)  
Itu kurang dari seminggu lagi!

_(Senin 12:41pm)  
Tepat._

(Senin 12:42pm)  
Dan kau baru cerita padaku hari ini? Itupun setelah kupaksa?

_(Senin 12:42pm)  
Aku sudah berusaha memberi tanda._

(Senin 12:42pm)  
Dari sejak kapan?

_(Senin 12:43pm)  
Baru kemarin, ini keputusan tiba-tiba._

(Senin 12:43pm)  
Kau bohong.

_(Senin 12:43pm)  
Tolong Matsuyama, jangan membuat semua menjadi lebih sulit._

(Senin 12:45pm)  
Makan siangku menjadi tidak enak.

_(Senin 12:45pm)  
Maaf._

(Senin 12:46pm)  
Kumohon, jangan pergi.

_(Senin 12:46pm)  
Aku tidak bisa. Bukan aku yang berhak membuat keputusan._

(Senin 12:46pm)  
Tentu saja berhak! Kau sudah kuliah, kau bukan lagi anak kecil!

_(Senin 12:47pm)  
Tapi mendapat beasiswa di sana tidak mudah._

(Senin 12:47pm)  
Banyak hal berharga yang akan kau tinggalkan!

_(Senin 12:48pm)  
Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Bukan masalah._

(Senin 12:49pm)  
Tentu saja bukan masalah.  
Aku bukan salah satu yang berharga bagimu.

_(Senin 12:49pm)  
Matsuyama, bukan begitu._

.

.

.

_(Senin 12:54pm)  
Matsuyama?_

* * *

**Selasa 13 Agustus 2013**

_(Selasa 15:13pm)  
Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan lupa makan._

* * *

**Kamis 15 Agustus 2013**

(Kamis 12:48pm)  
Yo!

_(Kamis 12:49pm)  
Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?_

(Kamis 12:49pm)  
Kenapa aku harus marah?

_(Kamis 12:49pm)  
Kau tidak OL selama 2 hari._

(Kamis 12:50pm)  
Beberapa hari ini tugas kampusku banyak.

_(Kamis 12:50pm)  
Oh._

(Kamis 12:57pm)  
Hei..

_(Kamis 12:57pm)  
Ya?_

(Kamis 12:57pm)  
Kau benar-benar akan pergi?

_(Kamis 12:58pm)  
Aku sudah memberitahumu._

* * *

**Jumat 16 Agustus 2013**

(Jumat 13:22pm)  
Besok kau akan berangkat.

_(Jumat 12:23pm)  
Yeah._

(Jumat 12:23pm)  
Itali itu jauh.

_(Jumat 12:23pm)  
Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sana._

(Jumat 12:24pm)  
Sendirian?

_(Jumat 12:24pm)  
Dengan keluarga._

(Jumat 12:25pm)  
Kita masih bisa kontak seperti ini?

_(Jumat 12:26pm)  
Rasanya tidak. Di sana aku masuk asrama. Komunikasi bukan prioritasku._

(Jumat 12:26pm)  
Jadi ini komunikasi terakhir kita.

_(Jumat 12:26pm)  
Mungkin._

(Jumat 12:27pm)  
Hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku akan merindukanmu.

_(Jumat 12:27pm)  
Terima kasih. Jaga dirimu._

(Jumat 12:29pm)  
Sudah?

_(Jumat 12:30pm)  
Maksudmu?_

(Jumat 12:30pm)  
Kukira kita melakukan salam perpisahan dramatis.

_(Jumat 12:30pm)  
Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama._

(Jumat 12:31pm)  
Aku menyesal tidak menonton lebih banyak.

_(Jumat 12:31pm)  
Habiskan makananmu._

(Jumat 12:32pm)  
Aku tidak nafsu makan.

_(Jumat 12:32pm)  
Jangan merajuk._

(Jumat 12:32pm)  
Baiklah akan kuhabiskan.

_(Jumat 12:32pm)  
Bagus._

(Jumat 12:33pm)  
Jadi? Selamat tinggal?

_(Jumat 12:33pm)  
Iya. Selamat tinggal._

(Jumat 12:35pm)  
Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.

* * *

**Sabtu 17 Agustus 2013**

(Sabtu 13:00pm)  
Yo!

_(Sabtu 13:03pm)  
Ini hari sabtu, bukannya kau tidak bisa OL?_

(Sabtu 13:04pm)  
Ini hari khusus.  
Kau akan pergi jauh.

_(Sabtu 13:04pm)  
Kukira kemarin kita sudah selesai mengucapkan perpisahan._

(Sabtu 13:05pm)  
Entahlah. Aku merasa belum puas.

_(Sabtu 13:06pm)_  
_Oh begitu._

(Sabtu 13:06pm)  
Aku terpaksa ke kafe di hari libur.

_(Sabtu 13:07pm)  
Aku tidak menyuruhmu._

(Sabtu 13:07pm)  
Tetap dingin seperti biasa ya, kau akan susah punya pacar.

_(Sabtu 13:07pm)  
Jangan menggodaku, lagipula aku tidak butuh pacar._

(Sabtu 13:08pm)  
Oh, hatiku tertusuk.

_(Sabtu 13:08pm)  
Dasar aneh._

(Sabtu 13:08pm)  
Sebentar, aku mau memesan makanan dulu.

_(Sabtu 13:09pm)  
Aku juga lapar. Aku akan makan sebelum pergi ke bandara._

(Sabtu 13:10pm)  
Kau belum makan?

_(Sabtu 13:11pm)  
Tidak sempat. Aku memutuskan untuk makan di kafe saja. Kuharap mereka menyediakan spagetthi._

(Sabtu 13:12pm)  
hahaha kenapa?

_(Sabtu 13:12pm)  
Karena aku sedang memakai jaket berlogo Juventus._

(Sabtu 13:13pm)  
Kau sedang melucu?

_(Sabtu 13:13pm)  
Mungkin._

(Sabtu 13:13pm)  
HAHAHA

_(Sabtu 13:14pm)  
Berhenti tertawa dan urus pesananmu dulu!_

_._

_._

_._

(Sabtu 13:28pm)  
SLR. Kafe langgananku sedang penuh jadi aku harus sharing meja.

_(sabtu 13:30pm)  
Kebetulan yang tepat. Kafe yang kudatangi juga ternyata penuh, dan aku terpaksa bergabung di meja orang lain._

(sabtu 13:31pm)  
Mungkin saja kau orang yang ada di depanku.

_(sabtu 13:31pm)_  
_Mungkin._

(sabtu 13:31pm)  
Entahlah dia cuma memandang hapenya. Sibuk. Sama sepertiku.

_(sabtu 13:32pm)  
Orang di depanku juga._

(sabtu 13:33pm)  
Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang sedang memakai jaket berlogo Juventus kan?

_(Sabtu 13:33pm)  
Yeah, kenapa?_

(Sabtu 13:33pm)  
Orang di depanku memakai jaket yang kumaksud.

_(sabtu 13:34pm)  
Dan kau suka sorbet arbei._

(sabtu 13:34pm)  
Memang kenapa?

_(sabtu 13:34pm)  
Orang di depanku tampaknya memesan 2 potong panekuk serta sepiring sorbet arbei._

(sabtu 13:35pm)  
Itu memang makanan yang sedang kupesan.

_(sabtu 13:36pm)  
Oh._

(sabtu 13:38pm)  
Apa berarti sekarang kita sedang berada satu meja?

_(sabtu 13:38pm)  
Mungkin._

(Sabtu 13:38pm)  
Kau tidak akan menyapaku?

_(Sabtu 13:39pm)  
Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau tidak lebih dulu menyapaku?_

(Sabtu 13:39pm)  
Entahlah.

_(Sabtu 13:39pm)  
Hmmm._

(Sabtu 13:47pm)  
Jadi, kau akan pergi setelah menyantap spaghetti?

_(Sabtu 13:47pm)  
Penerbanganku jam 6 sore. Aku harus segera pergi setelah makan._

(Sabtu 13:48pm)  
Begitu.

_(Sabtu 13:48pm)  
Yeah._

(Sabtu 13:50pm)  
Ternyata kau memang laki-laki.

_(Sabtu 13:50pm)  
Kecewa?_

(sabtu 13:51pm)  
Aku lebih kecewa karena kau akan pergi.

_(Sabtu 13:51pm)  
Paling tidak aku pergi dengan pamit_

(sabtu 13:52pm)  
Mungkin sekarang aku bisa tahu nama depanmu.

_(Sabtu 13:53pm)  
Untuk apa?_

(Sabtu 13:53pm)  
Tidak ada alasan. Untuk mengenang saja.  
Aku punya firasat kita tidak akan saling kontak lagi setelah ini.

_(Ssabtu 13:53pm)  
Mungkin._

(sabtu 14:00pm)  
Jadi siapa nama depanmu, Hyuga?

_(Sabtu 14:00pm)  
Perlukah? Kurasa tidak usah._

(Sabtu 14:01pm)  
Atau aku perlu memberi tahu lebih dulu nama depanku?

_(Sabtu 14:01pm)  
Matsuyama!_

(Sabtu 14:01pm)  
Maaf.  
Yah kau tahu… aku hanya merasa… akan ada yang berbeda setelah ini.

_(Sabtu 14:02pm)  
Aku juga minta maaf._

(Sabtu 14:02pm)  
Aku tidak tahu ke mana arahnya kalau ini diteruskan.

_(Sabtu 14:02pm)  
Karena itu aku juga tidak berani berharap._

(Sabtu 14:04pm)  
Kau benar-benar akan pergi.

_(Sabtu 14:04pm)  
Apa perlu kutunjukkan tiketku?_

(Sabtu 14:05pm)  
Jangan. Karena mungkin aku akan langsung merobeknya.

_(Sabtu 14:06pm)  
Itu artinya kau memang kecewa._

(Sabtu 14:06pm)  
Kau tidak kecewa?

_(Sabtu 14:06pm)  
Mungkin._

(Sabtu 14:08pm)  
Ngomong-ngomong, spaghetti-mu sudah habis.

_(Sabtu 14:08pm)  
Aku tahu._

(Sabtu 14:10pm)  
Kau akan berangkat? Kau sudah mengancingkan jaketmu.

_(Sabtu 14:11pm)  
Kurasa aku akan menunggumu menghabiskan suapan terakhir sorbet arbeimu._

(Sabtu 14:11pm)  
Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan menghabiskannya?

_(Sabtu 14:12pm)  
Aku akan tetap berangkat._

(Sabtu 14:12pm)  
Aku mengerti.

_(Sabtu 14:15pm)  
Matsuyama, aku…  
Bagaimanapun aku harus pergi._

(Sabtu 14:15pm)  
Aku belum menghabiskan suapan terakhirku.

_(Sabtu 14:15pm)  
Aku bisa melihatnya._

(Sabtu 14:17pm)  
…dan Aku senang kau sudah beranjak dari tempat dudukmu.

_(Sabtu 14:17pm)  
Kenapa? Karena kau tidak mau terlihat sedang menangis?_

(Sabtu 14:17pm)  
Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau menangis?

_(Sabtu 14:18pm)  
Aku sedang membayar makanan di kasir, tidak mungkin sambil menangis._

(Sabtu 14:18pm)  
Tapi kulihat kau memegang bon makananmu dengan erat.

_(Sabtu 14:19pm)  
Habiskan saja sorbet arbei-mu!_

(Sabtu 14:19pm)  
Ah, hyuga. Kau memang tidak pernah manis.

_(Sabtu 14:20pm)  
Setelah tahu aku laki-laki kau masih berharap aku manis?_

(Sabtu 14:20pm)  
Penilaianku padamu tidak akan berubah hanya karena kau laki-laki.

_(Sabtu 14:20pm)  
Sinting._

(Sabtu 14:20pm)  
Mungkin.

_(Sabtu 14:21pm)  
Berhenti meniru cara bicaraku._

(Sabtu 14:21pm)  
Maksudmu, cara MENULIS-mu?

_(Sabtu 14:22pm)  
Diam! Aku bisa mendengar tawamu dari sini._

(Sabtu 14:22pm)  
Paling tidak sekarang kau tahu suaraku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mendengar suaramu sama sekali.

_(Sabtu 14:24pm)  
Aku sudah selesai membayar._

(Sabtu 14:24pm)  
Jadi?

_(Sabtu 14:24pm)  
Yeah._

(Sabtu 14:24pm)  
Aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi.

_(Sabtu 14:25pm)  
Aku juga tidak akan berbalik. Setelah melewati pintu ini, semua selesai._

(Sabtu 14:25pm)  
Baiklah.

_(Sabtu 14:26pm)  
Selamat tinggal Matsuyama._

(Sabtu 14:26pm)  
Selamat tinggal Hyuga.

**Hyuga (070-xxxx-xxxx) – Hapus dari kontak?  
Ya. Tidak.**

.

.

.

**Ya.**

* * *

**END**


End file.
